disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Stepsister from Planet Weird
Stepsister from Planet Weird is a Disney Channel Original Movie, which was released in June of 2000. Summary Megan Larson, an ordinary teenage girl, hasn't really had a fantastic life. Her workaholic dad and windsurfing mom are divorced, and she longs for them to get back together, as much as she wants her little brother to be less annoying. But the thing she wants the most is for a popular guy named Cutter to be her boyfriend, so her dearest wish is to be in with the popular group. But things get more out of control when her mom meets Cosmo Cola, a nice but apparently very weird guy. He has a pretty and very intelligent daughter named Ariel, who is even weirder than her dad. She hides under her dad's car when the wind blows, talks in a sophisticated manner, wears many layers to 'protect her essence', can't ride a bike despite training wheels and a football helmet, and mostly complains that she hates the town she's living in and wants to go back to her hometown in Yukon to be with her boyfriend, Fanul. Worst of all, all the kids at school think that the way Ariel behaves is 'cool and revolutionary'. Her teachers believe her mannerisms are poetic, she even gets to sit in the popular table on her first day which attracts Cutter's attention. But Megan doesn't know that Ariel is more than what everyone thinks she is. Ariel Cola is beyond being an average girl. Not only is she beautiful, brilliant, and sophisticated, but she's also an alien. Because her father was a freedom fighter on her home planet, she had to leave her boyfriend Fanul (the son of the emperor), her home, and her mother. On her home planet, every citizen is a gaseous bubble that floats carelessly, so she's very uncomfortable with the solid objects of Earth. She hates everything on Earth: her name, the wind that blows, the solid objects and people,"every time I look at this horrid vehicle; the rubbery flesh, the flat face, the ghastly yellow hair that grows out of this hideous skull, I can only think I am grotesque." and her recent enemy, the evil Megan Larson, whose mother is engaged to her father. But as she and Megan realize that they both want to separate their parents, they agree on a temporary alliance, but none of their plans work well. When Megan begins to suspect something unusual is going on, she finds out that both Ariel and Cosmo are aliens. In the end, Fanul and his father show up to take Ariel and Cosmo home but Fanul turns on his father after Megan, Ariel and Cutter convince him of the benefits of freedom. As Ariel's race is vulnerable to the wind, she, Megan, Cutter, Fanul and Megan's brother Trevor are able to destroy the emperor with a leaf-blower and hairdryers. After the emperor is killed, Cosmo marries Kathy, Megan and Fanul develop feelings for each other while Ariel and Cutter do the same and Ariel and Megan become best friends. Also, Fanul plans to return home and take over as ruler as his father was killed, but also plans to make changes to the way things are run and grant the people freedom. Cast *Courtnee Draper - Megan Larson *Tamara Hope - Ariel Cola *Lance Guest - Cosmo Cola *Khrystyne Haje - Kathy Larson *Vanessa Lee Chester - Michelle *Myles Jeffrey - Trevor Larson *Lauren Maltby - Heather Hartman *Tom Wright - Cutter External links * Category:Disney Channel original films